Stara Ziemia/I/VII
Klatka, na grzbiecie osła umieszczona, była wprawdzie dość obszerna jak na dwóch ludzi tego wzrostu, ale siedzieć w niej nie było na czym. Byłyć tam dwie huśtawki, u górnej kraty uwieszone, ale zarówno Koda, jak i Mataret uważali za rzecz nieprzystojną korzystać z tego śmiesznego urządzenia. Chwiejny chód osła nie pozwolił im zaś stać, siadali więc z konieczności na dnie palmową wyłożonym matą, unikając o ile możności wzajem swego wzroku. Wstyd i rozpacz odbierały im wprost ochotę do życia. Nie wiedzieli zgoła, co się z nimi dzieje. Złośliwi wielcy ludzie ziemscy uwięzili ich w klatce, jak nierozumne zwierzęta — ich, dumę niegdyś i ozdobę wielce czcigodnego Bractwa Prawdy na Księżycu, i obwożą ich teraz po ludnych placach nie wiadomo dlaczego i w jakim celu. Nadto dodano im trzeciego towarzysza, co do którego nie umieli sobie jasno zdać sprawy, czy jest' zwierzęciem, czy też człowiekiem. Wzrostu był mniej więcej tego, co oni, twarzy cokolwiek ludzkiej, ale miał ciało włosem porosłe i drugą parę rąk tam, gdzie zwykle bywają nogi. Ten towarzysz czuł się zupełnie zadowolonym ze swego losu w klatce i zabrał nawet na wyłączną własność obie huśtawki, przeskakując ustawicznie z jednej na drugą. Roda próbował się z nim porozumieć, zrazu mową i na migi, on jednakowoż słów wysłuchał, grymasy czyniąc nieprzystojne, a w końcu skoczył mędrcowi na kark i począł gwałtownie grzebać w jego rozwichrzonej czuprynie. Uznali go tedy za istotę zwierzęcego rodzaju mimo pewne do człowieka podobieństwo. To towarzystwo jednak jeszcze więcej ich upokarzało, zwłaszcza że zmuszeni byli, by nie cierpieć głodu, jeść z jednej misy z tym przedziwnym potworkiem. Około południa nareszcie po długim milczeniu Mataret zagadnął mistrza, poglądając mu ukradkiem w oczy: — I cóż? Ziemia jest zamieszkana?! Roda pochylił głowę. — Nie czas na kpiny. W każdym razie wszystkiemu ty jesteś winien, bo przez ciebie tutaj jesteśmy. — Nie wiem... Gdybyś się ty nie był upierał przy swoim zdaniu, że Zwycięzca nie z Ziemi pochodzi... — To jeszcze nie jest pewne — bąknął mistrz, aby resztki honoru salwować. Mataret roześmiał się gorzko. — Mniejsza z tym — rzekł po chwili. — Omyliłeś się czy omyliliśmy się obaj, mniejsza z tym, Chwilami gotów jestem ja sam przypuszczać jeszcze, że chyba skądinąd Zwycięzca przybył na Księżyc, bo przecież jest człowiekiem rozumnym, a z tymi dogadać się nie można. Za co oni nas mają? — Bo ja wiem? — A ja sądzę, że się domyślam. Uważają nas po prostu za zwierzęta czy co... Wszak widzisz sam, jak się nam przyglądają. Roda chodził po klatce na grzbiecie osła, rzeczywiście, jak mały lewek uwięziony, bujną grzywą potrząsając. Gniew, rozpacz, wstyd, oburzenie dławiły go tak, że słowa nie mógł ze siebie wydobyć. A Mataret szydził, jak gdyby się znęcać chciał nad nim. — Sprobój skoczyć na huśtawkę — mówił — i wywiń koziołka, jak ten zwierzak kosmaty; zobaczysz, jak się ci ludzie ucieszą! Wszak oni na to czekają. Jeśli jeszcze zaryczysz pięknie i język wystawisz, gotowi ci dać garść owoców, które by się naprawdę przydały, bo głodni jesteśmy. To bydlę czterorękie zjadło wszystko, co tu było. Roda nagle przystanął. — A wiesz ty, mnie się zdaje... Urwał. — Co takiego? — Może oni nas... karzą? może oni się domyślają, żeśmy wóz Zwycięzcy ukradli? Wszak mogli go znaleźć tam, w piasku... Mataret zmarszczył brwi. — Tak, to byłoby najgorsze. Wtedy nie mielibyśmy już nadziei... — A przecież ty jesteś winien temu, jak zawsze — ty! Po co dawałeś tym ludziom do zrozumienia, żeśmy przybyli z Księżyca? Trzeba było udać... — Co udać? co?! — O, Ziemskie Potęgi! — jęknął Roda, z dziecięcego jeszcze nawyku wzywając mocy, wśród ludu na Księżycu za boską uważanej — cóż my teraz poczniemy? Mataret ruszył ramionami; rzeczywiście nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjść z tego nad wyraz okropnego poło żenią. Stali obaj zadumani i zatroskani. Małpa, towarzysząca im w klatce, zbliżyła się także, starając się postawę ich naśladować. Ale ta nieruchomość dziwotworów znudziła któregoś z widzów, więc rzucił w nos Rodzie pestką daktyla, a gdy to nie pomogło, począł go łaskotać kawałkiem trzciny i kłuć przeważnie tam, gdzie małpy prawdziwe zwykle ogon miewają. Hafid pozwalał na takie poufałości jedynie tym, którzy osobno za to zapłacili, a że tym razem był to chłopak, za grosz jeden mieszkańcom klatki się przypatrujący, więc wpadł w gniew i napastnika kawałkiem powroza przegonił. W ogóle Arab nie był dzisiaj w dobrym humorze. Interes wprawdzie szedł doskonale i w pół dnia wróciły mu się nie tylko pieniądze na kupno klatki i wynajęcie osła wydane, ale nadto napchane miał dobrze obie kieszenie. Z tej strony tedy nie było powodu do zmartwień. Chodziło o co innego. Hafid miał wrodzony i nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do obcowania z władzami i w ogóle z istotami rodzaju ludzkiego, przedstawiającymi porządek publiczny, a niejasne przeczucie mówiło mu, że wcześniej czy później zawezwą go i poczną rozpytywać, skąd przyszedł do posiadania krasnoludków i jakim prawem je w mieście pokazuje? O tym nie pomyślał był z góry, a teraz czuł już, że coś niedobrego się święci. Przyjaciel jego, przewoźnik, człek bardzo rozumny, pokręcił był głową dziś rano, gdy się on na targ wybierał, a policjant, stojący zwykle na rogu placu, coś nazbyt długo patrzył w jego stronę. Ostatecznie więc Hafid chciał się pozbyć zdobyczy i kłopotu jak najprędzej, to znaczy sprzedać obu karlików, ale jak na złość kupiec się nie trafiał. W dzielnicy, po której się z klatką włóczył, mieszkali ludzie, sami nie mający do zbytku na swe potrzeby, a w sąsiedztwo wielkich i lśniących hoteli, gdzie przesiadują cudzoziemcy bogaci, Hafid jakoś nie śmiał się zapuszczać. I tak namyślał się już, co zrobić, czy podarować komu tych małpoludzi, czy też wieczorem utopić ich w Nilu, bo przecież na oazę brać ich ze sobą zgoła sensu nie było — kiedy zobaczył jakiegoś dostojnego pana o siwej głowie, co szedł zwolna na plac zadumany. Pan Benedykt to był, który umyślił kupić dla Azy, odjeżdżającej nazajutrz, wielki kosz owoców i wyrachował, że taniej mu to wypadnie, jeśli sam się na targ uda, nie dowierzając służbie niesumiennej. Hafid, zoczywszy go, zaczął wołać we wszystkich nieznanych mu językach, to znaczy wydawać dźwięki, które według jego przekonania oznaczały w tych mowach osoby godne i poważne. Pan Benedykt zauważył Araba i zbliżył się doń w myśli, że ma banany na sprzedaż. Zdumiał się, zobaczywszy klatkę z zamkniętymi w niej ludźmi i małpą. — Co to jest? — zapytał. Hafid zrobił tajemniczą minę. — O, panie! To są... to są takie istoty... — Jakie istoty? — Bardzo rzadkie. — Skąd to masz? — O, panie! Gdybym ci zaczął opowiadać trudy, z jakimi walczyć musiałem dla zdobycia tych dwóch niby-ludzi, trawa by porosła świeża wokoło nas, a my byśmy się jeszcze z miejsca nie ruszyli, ty słuchając, ja mówiąc ciągle! — Więc mów krótko: gdzie to żyje? — O, panie! W sercu Sahary, w piaskach, po których Samum się jeno przechadza, jest oaza pewna, ludzkim okiem dotąd nie wykryta! Ja i dromedar mój wierny byliśmy pierwszymi, którzy tam... — Nie łżyj. Gdzie tych karlików znalazłeś? — Panie, kup ich ode mnie. — Czyś ty oszalał? — Oni są naprawdę bardzo pocieszni. Mnóstwo sztuk umieją, tylko teraz zmęczeni są trochę, więc ich nie chcą pokazywać. Ten z dużymi włosami wywija koziołki na huśtawkach, a tamten łysy udaje, że umie czytać, naśladując zupełnie człowieka! Aż się małpa śmieje, z którą są w wielkiej przyjaźni... Panu Benedyktowi zaświtała jakaś myśl w głowie. — Czy myślisz, że wyuczyliby się oni służby w pokoju? — O, doskonale! U mnie w domu zamiatają izbę i babce mojej czyszczą buty, która wprawdzie boso chodzi, ale tylko przez upór, bo ja jej niczego nie żałuję. Stara jest... — Nie pleć! — O, panie! Będę milczał, jak grób, jeśli ci się to spodoba. — Do stołu usługiwać by umieli? — Jak najlepszy lokaj w Old-Great-Cataract-Palace, który zresztą jest moim przyjacielem i może poświadczyć... — Ile chcesz za tych małpoludzi? — O, panie, gdybym trud mój chciał obliczyć... — Mów, tylko prędko. Hafid wymienił jakąś sumę i po półgodzinnym targu zgodził się odstąpić swą zdobycz za dziesiątą część żądanej początkowo ceny. Pan Benedykt zapłacił, a Arab schował przede wszystkim pieniądze w zanadrze, po czym, przygotowawszy dwie pętle z powroza, otworzył klatkę i zaczął łapać wystraszonych Księżyczan. Wreszcie udało mu się to. Uwiązał każdemu postronek do nogi i wysadziwszy ich na ziemię, wetknął końce w rękę pana Benedykta. — Niech cię Bóg błogosławi, panie! — rzekł, zabierając się do odejścia.. — Czekaj, czekaj! Przecież ja ich tak nie powiodę! Musisz mi ich zanieść do hotelu. Hafid potrząsł głową. — O tym nie było mowy, panie! Ja nie mam już czasu. To mówiąc, popędził osła i zniknął w tłumie, rad, że się pozbył za dobry grosz niebezpiecznego nabytku. Zgraja ulicznej gawiedzi otoczyła zakłopotanego pana Benedykta. Nie wiedział on, co począć. Nagabywano zewsząd karlików, zalęknionych znów niepewnością swego losu, i śmiano się, gdy ich nowy właściciel kijem groził napastnikom. Rozpoczęła się naokoło gonitwa, wśród której niepodobna się było naprzód posunąć. Pan Benedykt po pewnym czasie, nie mogąc sobie dać rady, zaczął obiecywać obskakującym go wyrostkom dobry napiwek, byle mu tylko potworków do hotelu zawiedli. Ale ci — rozbawieni — udawali, że się ich boją, i uciekali z krzykiem, gdy tylko któremu z nich chciał wetknąć postronki w rękę. Rad nierad ruszył ku hotelowi, wiodąc sam owych człowieczków, odprowadzany tłumem dzieci, uliczników i podmiejskiej gawiedzi. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do magazynu strojów dziecięcych i wybrawszy dla swych pupilów aksamitne spodenki i bluzki marynarskie ze złotymi galonami, kazał ich zaraz przestroić. Gdy się z tak ubranymi członkami Bractwa Prawdy pokazał znów na ulicy, radość pospólstwa, czekającego nań cierpliwie, nie miała po prostu granic. Szczególniej zachwycał ich Mataret z łysą czaszką, w szerokiej, białej kryzie na szyi. Bawili się również i Rodą, rzucającym obłąkane z wściekłości spojrzenia naokół. I tak szli w tryumfie zgrają całą ku hotelowi, gdzie Aza mieszkała. Category:Stara Ziemia